


Why don't you falling in love?

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love talk, adult talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: A talk about marriage always hitting him in years. From his mom, his friends, his colleagues. How would you react to the conversation of marriage?What held you up?





	Why don't you falling in love?

* * *

“Rich, Success, and had lots of Fans. Handsome, capable of doing any household job, had a good relationship with his parents that lots of young men don’t have the guts. 34 years old man that’s incredible at anything. But why still single?”

The man across the room throwing a pack of paper that clipped into one to the other people in the room. “I finished that, now get the hell out from my house.” He walked to the balcony and lightened his cigarette.

“Oh my oh my.” The one that sits on the sofa read the paper in his hand. He looks satisfied with everything that wrote on the paper. “Marvelous like always, Ryu-sensei.” He put down the paper after he’s making sure there’s no need for further repair to the plot, then joining his pal to have a smoke.

“Please get back already if you have done your job, Minami-san.”

Minami laughed, “Come on, Ryu. Aren’t you lonely?”

“Aren’t you bored always asking me that?”

“I’m all ears to hear your excuse.” Both of them stared then chuckles.

“It’s not like we just meet for a month, you are my editor for more than 10 years and surprise, we’ve been friends since you wet your bed.” Ryu tapped his cigarette to his pocket ashtray. “So what’s the need for me to tell you my excuse?”

“Because all the hyena I mean the woman in my department asked me non-stop about you having a relationship or not.”

“Just say I’m gay then.”

“And they’ll blame me for that? Woah, thanks.” He lighted up his new cigarette. Blew out the smoke from his mouth. “Why don’t you falling in love again? I remember very much you had multiple times falling in love with people. Well, most of it did not become something. Just you held up your feeling, and that’s funny.”

“I don’t know.” The wind blew to them. Ryu’s eyes stared at the sunset that looks clear from his condo. “I feel, the older I am, the more insecure I become to falling in love or to be loved.”

“How?”

He sighs, leaning his back to the wall. “You know like I’m feeling empty to the thing called love to other people. Like, what’s the difference with love to the family? Or to my fans… okay, it’s based on money, hehe. But seriously, what makes you sure you feel loved or loving someone?”

“That’s cute coming from a writer that constantly writing about love and sexy stuff.”

Ryu laughing out loud.

“That’s why it’s rubbed me wrong. You have all the imagination about love, but you think you are loveless. Of course, people will take it as a joke, Ryu.”

“Don’t compare the imagination I had with the reality, dude. Just like when you saw the food that looks delicious, but when you taste it, it’s tasteless.”

“Good interpretation, I want to smack you.”

Ryu just smiling, “So?” He entered the room after feeling the breeze too cold for his old body to handle. “Did my mom asked you to had this talk?” He can mostly guess why Minami would bring up this kind of conversation. He would never give a care if it just his colleagues asking him to asked Ryu if he had a partner or not. But it’s a different case if it’s Ryu’s mom who asked him. He can’t say no to the kind aunt.

“Auntie said, there’s this girl she knows that… want to marry.”

“Not to me right?”

“Well…”

“Tell her I don’t want.” He poured the tea to the cup. One for him and the other to Minami. He sure, the guy will stay even though his job already done. “She’s already phone me, said something like ‘I know this girl, she wants to married to whoever wants to marry her’. How would you react to that kind of thing?” He brings the cup to the living room. Put it down to the table before he sits on his sofa.

“Woah, auntie really saying that?”

Ryu chuckles. “And you want me to married like that? I already got this famous, but still feeling unloved, and then boom, I got told to have that kind of marriage, how would I feel?” He sips his tea. Minami got to the living room too and sit across him. “Besides, there’s so much thing I want to do besides having a new family.”

“What do you want to do again? You are already 34 years old. Money? Billion. Fans? Million. House? At least enough for you if you ever feeling bored at one house to go to the other. What do you want to do again? Tell me.”

“Hahaha don’t attack me like that. We will never know what would happen. Marriage isn’t my goal at life.”

“But will you ever get married one day?”

“I don’t know. Maybe if I had the confidence to love someone and being loved by someone. But not today, not right now, not… in this life I guess.”

A pillow was thrown at Ryu to close the absurd conversation they had.

* * *


End file.
